JENUH PART II
by nononyan
Summary: Jika memang inilah akhirnya, maka Tuhan- hidupku benarlah sempurna..


Sehubungan dengan banyaknya permintaan sekuel, maka saya buatkan mumpung ada ide dan waktu juga.

untuk membaca chap ini, disarankan untuk membaca parti I nya dulu... ^^

arigatou, Minna- _san_.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

JENUH PART II

.

.

.

Jika Tuhan mendengar segala pinta yang Hinata buat, maka jelas yang _berentet_ , berderet dari sekian banyak doa yang terpanjat adalah keinginan untuk memberi sebuah senyum yang sebenarnya di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Sang suami tercinta dengan segala sikapnya yang Hinata hormati.

Hinata ingin mewujudkan senyum tua Sasuke ketika _onyx_ nya menatap buah hati milik pasangan keluarga muda lain. Ada kesedihan, ada kecewa, serta tumpukan iri yang sulit sekali untuk disangkal. Hinata bukan berpura-pura buta menatap semua yang secara diam-diam Sasuke lakukan. Hanya saja, Hinata terlalu naif untuk menghargai kuasa Tuhan.

"Aku berangkat. Jangan lupa kunci pintu.." Hinata mengangguk patuh dipeluk senyum tulus. Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata mendekat. Mengecup dahi, kedua mata, kedua pipi, ujung hidung, serta bibirnya singkat. Kebiasaan yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa menjadi wanita paling cantik dan beruntung didunia.

"Hati-hati.."

"Selalu, sayang.." kecupnya lagi di bibir Hinata. Menyempatkan diri melumat benda kenyal dibalut sensasi manis tersebut meski sebentar.

Cklek.

Sasuke meninggalkan pintu yang kini hampa dan sepi. Begini. Selalu begini ketika suaminya telah beranjak pergi untuk merasa begitu sendiri.

Wanita itu berbalik, memeluk kesunyian. Berdiri lunglai dengan sorot matanya yang sayu. Sang amethyst berkeliling. Rumah ini begitu luas. Ruang kamar yang ada, lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Tak sadar Hinata meneteskan air mata. Meraba perutnya yang rata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. Menghela napas.

Selang peristiwa sebulan lalu, selang peristiwa tragis dengan bumbu romantis, tak lagi Sasuke ungkit masalah kasihnya yang menyurut hendak terbagi. Hinata lega, tentu saja. bagaimanapun juga, Hinata ingin jadi wanita teristimewa yang Sasuke punya.

"Maaf.." rabanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berkunjung ke kafe menjelang siang hari ini. Teman berbelajanya, Nara Shikamaru- minta bertemu. Katanya ingin curhat. Kurang lebih begitulah isi pesan singkat yang Hinata dapatkan pagi tadi. Tentu Hinata menyempatkan waktunya. Toh, tak ada yang bisa wanita cantik itu lakukan di rumah, selama sang suami pergi bekerja.

"Sudah lama?" Hinata mendongak membuang arah matanya dari ponsel. Tersenyum lebar, menggeleng pelan. Laki-laki satu usia dengan Hinata baru saja datang, mengambil kursi. Melambai meminta seorang pramusaji mendekat.

"Aku baru tiba. Mungkin sepuluh menit lalu."

"Ah maaf. Aku yang buat janji, justru aku yang mengingkarinya." Hinata menggeleng lagi, Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Ini buku menunya." sapa pramusaji wanita menyodorkan buku menu.

"Ah- ya. Hinata, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku sudah memesan, Shika- _kun_. Ah- itu, pesananku datang." Shikamaru mengikuti kerucut bibir Hinata menunjuk. Mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Makan ya?" tawar Shikamaru halus, Hinata menggeleng. Lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin." Shikamaru menghela napas agak kasar.

"Begitu.. baiklah. Tolong satu ice moccachino tanpa gula." Hinata tersenyum kecil menangkap raut agak terkejut si pramusaji mendengar penuturan pesanan yang Shikamaru buat. Namun patuh saja mengangguk. Mengambil kembali buku menunya. Pamit undur diri. Satu detik setelahnya Hinata menoleh kesisi lain. Datang seorang pramusaji laki-laki. Meletakkan pesannya dihadapan Hinata. Dengan sopan pula kembali ke belakang, ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Jangan terlalu banyak gula. Nanti gendut." Hinata memajukkan bibir bawahnya tidak peduli. Mulai menyuap es krim kedalam mulut.

Sebenarnya uraiannya tadi hanya sekedar basa-basi mungkin merujuk pada maksud menakut-nakuti. Padahal jelas, mau sebanyak apapun Hinata makan-makanan entah berlemak maupun berkadar gula tinggi, tubuh wanita itu tetap saja bagus. Tidak melar sama sekali. Mungkin melar, namun hanya pada jam-jam pertama makanan yang masuk itu dicerna.

"Jadi apa isi curhatan seorang Nara Shikamaru?" goda Hinata menyikut ringan lengan Shikamaru yang menyanggah dagunya diatas meja. Shikamaru tergelak garing,

"Ini soal Temari."

"Um.." Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Mulai memasang telinga mendengar alunan kalimat penuh kobaran tak semangat Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

"Aku di kafe ZUMZUM. Ada yang ingin kupesan untuk istriku ." Sasuke menjauhkan telinga dari ponselnya sebentar, mendapat teriakan amarah keras Naruto di sebrang. Bagaimana pria kuning itu tidak marah, jika Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja dengan dalih makan siang diluar. Hampir tiga jam!

Dan mungkin tidak jadi masalah jika segala tumpukan dokumen itu tidak turun kepadanya. Maklum sekertaris baru. Telah dua minggu ini, Sasuke merekrut Naruto mengisi tempat Ino yang dipindahtugaskan. Naruto itu sahabat karibnya. Satu-satunya kawan dekat Sasuke yang sampai dua minggu terakhir masih menganggur. Bukan karena Naruto buruk dalam bekerja, melainkan karena dirinya yang lebih memilih menunggu tuan kepala Namikaze menyerahkan tahta.

Berhubung, sampai detik ini belum turun-turun juga tahtanya, Sasuke menawarkan jabatan Sekertaris. Dan setelah dibujuk, dengan embel-embel banyak wanita cantik, Naruto menyetujui.

"Iyaa, iya. Aku mengerti. Sekitar setengah jam lagi aku sampai di kantor." Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Menghela napas frustasi. Sepertinya ada setitik penyesalan merekrut si bawel Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Sasuke mengangguk angguk ringan sambil terus menatap kue-kue dalam etalase satu persatu.

"Aku ingin kue itu." tunjuk Sasuke pada kue ukuran sedang dengan lapisan krim ice berwarna ungu muda. Ada hiasan sepasang boneka beruang dibagian atas dengan salah satunya memeluk sebuket bunga mawar yang tentu bisa dimakan juga. Belum lagi taburan kerlap kerlip yang entah apa Sasuke tak tahu, ikut meramaikan tampilan si kue.

"Yang ini?" tunjuk si pramusaji memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Pukul empat sore nanti kuambil. Dan bisakah meletakkan lilin angka delapan diatasnya?" si pramusaji mengangguk mantap dengan seulas senyum mengerti. Sasuke melirik lagi kue pesanannya. Tersenyum singkat, berbalik badan. Irisnya menyipit menemukan sesosok wanita dibarisan meja dekat jendela. Jelas sekali Sasuke kenal siapa.

Tapi dengan siapa? Sasuke tidak masalah jika itu kawan yang telah Hinata kenalkan, sekalipun laki-laki. Tapi ini? Sasuke bahkan baru melihatnya. Hey, tapi tunggu-

Merasa tak asing, Sasuke mendekatkan diri. Petak demi petak ingatannya terbentuk. Itu pria yang bersama Hinata sebulan lalu. Pria yang berhasil menaikkan emosi dalam hatinya hingga meronta minta Hinata untuk tetap berada diposisinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tak tahu jika Temari bisa berbuat begitu pada- _hello_? Hinata?" Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya di muka Hinata yang kini terperanjat terkejut luar biasa. Shikamaru menautkan alisnya bingung. Arah mata Hinata tak lagi padanya. Melainkan mengerah menembus kebelakang tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang merasakan hawa kurang menyenangkan, berbalik lantas segera berdiri dari kursinya hingga berderit lumayan keras.

Hinata menelak ludahnya sedikit. Hinata hapal betul ekspresi itu. Acap kali sang pria menunjukkannya. Terlebih jika situasinya sudah seperti ini.

Ekspresi itu-

 _Cemburu.._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ini-"

"Kita selesaikan nanti di rumah. Aku banyak pekerjaan." Dingin. Hinata meremas lengan atasnya ketakutan. Menunduk membiarkan Sasuke berbalik pergi.

"Tuan Uchiha. Saya bisa-"

"Kupotong lidahmu jika kudengar kau berani melanjutkan ucapanmu itu." potong Sasuke mendesis tak suka.

 _Sakit. Menyesal. Takut. bingung._

.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata melirik jam dinding. Pukul tujuh malam. Jika ini Sasuke yang biasa, maka pria itu akan pulang pukul delapan nanti. Hinata menggigiti jari telunjuknya. Meremas ujung kaus longgarnya kuat-kuat sampai kusut.

"Tuhan.. kumohon.." Hinata tahu ia salah. Hatinya sakit ketika tahu Sasuke melanggar janjinya untuk pulang cepat di hari sabtu. Hari ini. untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kedelapan. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya Hinata tahu penyebab utama dari itu semua.

Ditelpon pun tiada nada sambung yang diperdengarkan. Nomor suaminya dinyatakan tidak aktif. Satu keajaiban, dimana Sasuke selalu _stand by_ kalau-kalau Hinata menelpon tiba-tiba.

 _Pukul delapan lebih seperempat._

Hinata makin gelisah. Duduk di sofa tak sampai lima detik, berdiri lagi, berjalan-jalan lagi. Mondar mandir lagi.

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

" _Tadaima_." Singkatnya, menembus melewati Hinata yang terpaku membeku berdiri dengan menatap lantai kosong.

"B-bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini.." Sasuke berhenti. Meremas kuat pegangannya pada jas yang terkulai lemas ditelapak tangan.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tawarnya tajam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku-"

"Aku malas. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar, melihat, maupun merasakan kehadiranmu sekarang. Jadi biarkan aku istirahat." Balas Sasuke, memotong.

"Sasuke- _kun_ !"

"KAU MAU APA!" bentak Sasuke hingga wanita maang itu meringisi cuping telinganya yang panas bukan main.

"Komohon, dengarkan aku..."

"Bukan sudah KUBILANG, AKU TAK INGIN MEN-"

Ting tong

Hinata melirik pintu. Menyeka air mata sebentar, melangkah cepat mendekat.

Kriiet.

Pintu terbuka dan semua terkejut menemukan Nara Shikamaru berdiri menjulang. Setelan kemeja formal coklat melekati tubuhnya yang tegap meski tak sebidang Sasuke. Menunduk mengamati Hinata yang menangis.

"Jangan buang-buang ait matamu, Hinata."

"Shika- _kun_..."

"Tenanglah. Biar kuselesaikan disini, segera." Balas Shikamaru menenangkan. Mengacak rambut Hinata dengan seulas senyum hangat. Mendelik kearah Sasuke yang makin keras menahan otot-otot amarah yang menyembul kuat.

"Tuan Uchiha. Biar kuperkenalkan lagi siapa diriku. Aku-"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar-"

"Tapi tentu anda punya waktu untuk mendengar soal kehamilan Hinata bukan?"

Sasuke tersentak. Melotot, seakan ingin memuntahkan bola matanya yang besar.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Dokter spesialis kandungan. Sekaligus kawan baik Hinata. Kami juga acap kali belanja bersama. Bertukar info resep karena di Tokyo, aku hanyalah laki-laki tanpa pendamping hidup. Aku masih lajang. Setidaknya semoga sampai hari ini. " Sasuke mulai memantapkan diri berbalik badan.

Biji matanya membulat menunduk mengamati secarik foto yang Hinata sodorkan.

"Selama dua bulan terakhir, Hinata menjadi pangunjung tetap ruanganku. Meminta segala cara untuk menyimpangkan takdir Tuhan. Aku memberinya. Aku membagi semua cara yang kutahu. Dan gejala kehamilan terjadi beberapa minggu lalu."

"Ini-" Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia dengan penuh penyesalan menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dalam. Ada seukir senyum yang timbul perlahan dengan begitu cantiknya disana.

"Tuan Uchiha. Maaf, bukan bermaksud menyembunyikan. Untuk lebih jelasnya, anda bisa tanyakan pada Hinata." Hinata menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Berbisik lemah, menggumamkan terima kasih tanpa suara. Shikamaru mengangguk membalas dengan lengkung garis senyumnya yang begitu tipis.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku permisi. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Temari."

"Semoga sukses untuk lamaran hari ini, Shika- _kun_.." Sasuke agak terkejut. Jadi- tadi hanya sekedar pertemuan biasa, uh? Teman?

"Yah. Aku harap begitu.. mari, Tuan Uchiha, Hinata." Sasuke mengangguk kikuk. Hinata melambai ringan.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih.."

"Ah- santai saja.."

Cklek.

"Hinata.." Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Maaf. Aku berniat menjadikan berita itu sebagai hadiah perkawinan kita hari ini.." Sasuke tersenyum menyakitkan. Merapikan helai rambut istrinya yang menutupi. Menyampirkannya kebelakang telinga sambil terus membiarkan sang istri berujar maaf berkali-kali.

"Shhh- aku yang salah disini karena terlalu terbakar api cemburu."

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Ah- sebentar," Sasuke berlari keluar rumah, Hinata menautkan alis bingung.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit, pria itu datang lagi. Dengan satu buah kue di telapak tangan kanan, sedang yang lain menenteng sebuket besar mawar putih. Tersenyum lebar. Begitu lebar.

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

Sasuke menangkap raut malu-malu Hinata. Begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Hinata memang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Begitu bodohnya ia karena pernah merasakan kejenuhan dalam hubungan ini.

"Untuk hari pernikahan kali ini, maaf hanya bisa memberi ini untukmu." Hinata menggeleng cepat-cepat. Meraih buket bunga itu, memeluknya erat. Tak lupa mencium aromanya yang khas dan segar.

"Terima kasih, _anata_.." Sasuke meletakkan kuenya diatas meja. Melakukan ritual pagi tadi dengan memberi cetak bibirnya disepanjang pahatan Tuhan diwajah Hinata. Kini memberi jeda lama disetiap sentuhannya.

Tidak Sasuke, tidak pula Hinata. Keduanya menangis haru. Getar bibir Sasuke terasa. Menyentak hati Hinata untuk terisak lirih.

"Jangan sembunyikan hal seperti ini lagi dariku..." bisik Sasuke memperingatkan. Hinata balas mengangguk manis.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Hinata.." Hinata menerima ciuman penuh rasa Sasuke di bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

.

.

.

.

 _Tuhan, terima kasih untuk dua anugerah yang kudapat._

 _Anugerah cinta tak terbatas dari suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Serta satu anugerah ciptamu yang kukandung._

 _Si kecil yang akan kujaga bahkan jika harus kutukar dengan nyawaku sendiri._

 _Ibu, Aku mulai mengerti. Jadi inikah kebahagian wanita yang sebenarnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tamat._

 _Omake:_

"Hey, jangan kesana, Sahi!" tegur sang ayah memperingatkan. Sahi tak menurut. Dengan jahil masih saja mengusik pekerjaan sang ibu di dapur. Mungkin si kecil bermaksud membantu, namun nyatanya ia malah menghancurkan. Entah menumpahkan tepung, gula, bahkan memecahkan telur.

"Lihat, Kei saja duduk manis dengan Tou- _san_ disini.." Kei menatap si saudara kembar dengan alis terangkat.

"Sahi udah bocen dengel celita tou-chan. Pasti coal hamil kaa-chan lagi. Bocen bocen bocen."

"Hihi. Jadi Sahi mau bantuin kaa-chan?"

"Um. Kan, Cahi mau jago buat kue kaya kaa-chan." Wanita muda itu dengan sabar mendudukkan Sahi diatas kursi tinggi. Membiarkan si kecil memperhatikan ia mengaduk adonan menjadi kalis.

"Nah, ini yang akan kita lakukan, Sahi.. membuat bulatan-bulatan kecil." Sahi mengangguk-angguk polos. Serius membuat bulatan dikedua telapak tangannya yang kecil. Mengikuti si ibu yang tersenyum hangat.

"Kei mau ikutan!" Kei berlari turun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"E-eh?" Sasuke merasa ditinggalkan. Namun seulas senyumnya terangkat. Menyusul bangkit dari teras. Menghampiri dua buah hati kecil serta istri tercintanya di dapur.

"Ayo jagoan. Kau juga pasti bisa." Kei mengangguk mantap. Ia melirik Sahi yang nampaknya mulai mahir.

"Kei mau coba juga, Kaa-chan."

"Boleh.. tapi cuci tangan dulu.." Kei mengangguk patuh. Berdua dengan sang ayah mulai membalur sabun serta air ditelapak tangan. Berlari-lari kecil, berdiri menunggu sang Ayah menaikkan tubuhnya d kursi setinggi Sahi. Mulai ikut membulatkan adonan.

"Aku begitu bersyukur.." bisik Sasuke memeluk pinggul Hinata mesra. Menyanggah dagunya diatas bahu mungil Hinata, menyamankan diri.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : ahahaha selesai. Tinggal hutang fic lain. yosh, moga suka ^^/


End file.
